Love Doesn't Have to Be Rated
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: They were the best of friends but ever since she unified the women's and divas championships at NOC, he'd took a little bit of an interest towards her, and him switching brands would make her realize that to.


It was another Tuesday night, which meant that it was another round of SD tapings and Raw's Unified Divas Champion was getting ready for a match against Smackdown's Christina Cena _for _the championship.

Now why was a Raw superstar performing on another brand? Well, after unifying both the Women's and Divas championships at Night of Championships, Haylie was granted to perform on both brands if she'd wished, or just perform on Raw, and Haylie wanted the SD Divas (besides LayCool) to get an opportunity at a champiionship, and Haylie was giving that opportunity to Christina.

Haylie was wearing a pink tube top that just covered her breasts and was showing off her abdomen, black skinny jeans and white knee high converse shoes and her blond hair was in a side pony tail with her bangs covering her left eye. When she saw that her outfit was ready, she walked out of the locker room and was walking...somewhere...untill she met up with Christina, who was wearing a bright blue bikini top under neath ripped black fishnet tank top, blue and blac ruffled mini skirt with ripped fishnet leggings that reached up to the knee and black knee high combat boots. Her short blond hair was spiked up in the back and in the front the pink part of her hair was totally showing through.

"Hey Chrissy." Haylie said as she walked up to the West Newbury native and gave her a hug.

"Hey Haylie." Christina said. Her and Haylie had became great friends when Haylie was having her start in the WWE on Smackdown.

"Excited about getting an opportunity at a championship?" Haylie asked.

"Why yes I am." Christina replied. "You know that I would be giving it my all, right?" She asked.

"Yes I know." Haylie said. "And I would be giving it _my _all, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yes." Christina said. "Can you just do me a favour during our match?"

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Just don't really disfigure my face when you hit Surgical Free." Christina said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Haylie replied. "At least, not _totally _disfigure your face. You don't know how much force I would be putting into that kick of mine,"

"Trudel." A stage hand said as she came up to the two Divas. "Match in five." Then left.

"Good luck." Haylie said before heading towards the gorilla position.

.x.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Unified Divas Championship. Introducing first, from Long Island New York, she is the current Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

Take it Off by Ke$ha starts to blast throughout the arena speakers as Haylie walked out to the fans in Altlanta, Georgia to hear the cheers coming from the WWE Universe as she ran down to the ring, slid inside, jumped to a turnbuckle, raised her championship in the air and posed to the fans before hearing the song "Drank" by Girlicious start up.

"And her opponet, from West Newbury, Massachussets, Christina!"

Christina walked out to the stage to the same reception Haylie had recieved during her entrance. When Christina made it inside the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match.

**FF to the End**

A Surgical Free later, Haylie covered Christina for the pin fall. "Here is your winner, and still the Unified Divas Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref handed Haylie the championship as her theme song re-started and Haylie posed for the fans once again before headed to the back.

"Haylie, that is one hell of a match out there, just saying." Christina said as she jogged up beside Haylie and they were walking to the Divas locker room.

"Thanks, you were one hell of a competitor, did your brother train you or something?" Haylie asked.

"Well, he provided twenty percent of it, the rest was me watching past WWE matches and actually trying to perform those moves." Christna replied.

"Serious?" Haylie asked as the two Divas entered the room.

"Yeah-and the shocking thing was, I actually perfected those moves." Christina replied. "But the one I'm still trying to learn the crossface."

"Well you'll get the hang of it." Haylie replied.

**Few Minutes Later**

At the club, it was filled with Raw and Smackdown superstars and Divas, and Haylie was at a table with Eve and Sydney.

"Haylie, can I tell you something?" Eve asked.

"Yeah?" Haylie asked.

"We think that someone might take an interest in you." Eve replied.

_Me: I promise you, besides a Thanksgiving one shot on Monday, this would be the last new fic, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review :D_


End file.
